Tiro no pé
by ENILLORAC
Summary: O que acontece quando Emma come a torta amaldiçoada? Henry vai odiar Regina? Ela sentirá remorso? A vida vai continuar? Robin Hood será o suficiente? Ela seria capaz de amar alguém verdadeiramente? Also avaluable in EN-US ("Shot in her own foot")
1. Chapter 1

**Tiro no pé**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento: Emma** S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Sumário:** O que acontece quando Emma come a torta amaldiçoada? Henry vai odiar Regina? Ela sentirá remorso? A vida vai continuar? Robin Hood será o suficiente? Ela seria capaz de amar alguém verdadeiramente? Also avaluable in EN-US ("Shot in her own foot") **  
**

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1** : Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso** **3** **:** Esta era umas das fanfics que estavam guardadas no meu HD por muito tempo. Eu apenas a corrigi e formatei para postar, por isso não haverá muitas Notas da Autora. As as opiniões são sempre bem vindas, e quem sabe assim não surgem Notas também? ;]

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Sobre hospitais**

Regina sempre gostou do cheiro de iodo dos hospitais. Na verdade, ela gostava dos hospitais em si. Cirurgias, antibióticos e graças aos deuses pela Aspirina. Mas agora esse cheiro e essa sensação de aguardar no corredor estavam começando a se tornar angustiante. Ela esperava avidamente por toda quarta-feira, cinco da tarde, para ouvir as únicas palavras de Henry: "Vamos ver Emma hoje?".

Seis meses atrás Regina entregou a Emma uma torta amaldiçoada, a Maldição do sono. Emma levou a torta, saiu da cidade e nunca mais voltou a falar com nenhum deles. David e Mary Margareth conseguiram chegar até a fronteira e lá estava o fusca de Emma no meio da estrada. Arrastaram o fusca de volta para a linha da cidade e Henry encontrou a torta nas mãos de Emma. Ninguém precisou dizer a ele que era uma das tortas de Regina.  
Depois desse dia, as únicas palavras foram sobre a questão de ir visitar Emma. Por insistência de Mary Margareth, Henry vivia duas semanas com os avós e duas semanas com a ex-Rainha. Dizer que Regina parecia miserável seria eufemismo. Emma tinha saído, ela teria Henry somente para ela e eles seriam felizes. Mas mesmo assim, Emma estragou tudo.

Regina respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para as seis da tarde. Era hora de ir embora e deixar Henry com os Encantados. Ela passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo e se levantou, colocou a bolsa no ombro e atravessou o corredor para abrir a porta e chamar o garoto. "Henry, é hora de ir" ela disse e o menino apenas olhou para ela com olhos vazios. Não havia mais ódio neles, mas havia essa dor que ela nunca poderia tirar. Henry fechou o livro e o guardou na mochila. Sem dizer uma palavra ele passou pela mulher e ela sabia que ele estava indo para o carro.  
Ela olhou para a loira deitada na cama. Emma estava em coma, ela ainda respirava por si só, mas ainda sim haviam aparelhos ligados a ela e sondas que levavam alimento. O aperto na maçaneta era maior do que o que ela pretendia e então ela soltou, ela não iria machucar a própria mão por raiva dessa mulher.  
"Ainda assim você consegue tirar o meu filho de mim" – " Cuidado com o que fala mãe. Ela pode ouvir você" Henry disse e Regina saltou se virando para o menino e vendo o ódio queimar novamente nos olhos dele. "E foi você quem a colocou lá" ele disse e então finalmente correu para o carro. Regina respirou fundo mais uma vez e correu a mão pelos cabelos de novo. Um último olhar para a loira, mandíbulas apertadas por pura raiva e então ela fechou a porta.

Em dias assim, ela levaria Henry para Mary Margareth e tomaria um gole de cidra mais tarde ma mansão. Mas hoje, Robin, o homem que tinha a mesmo tatuagem que o homem do pó de pirilim pim pim apontou, a chamou para sair. E ele tinha Roland, o garotinho lindo, e que gostava de conversar com ela. Ela sorriu triste com o pensamento.

Regina estacionou na frente da casa de Mary Margareth e Henry abriu a porta do carro. "Divirta-se mãe." Ele falou e Regina saltou para fora do carro. "O que você disse?" Ela perguntou meio magoada e meio feliz que o menino falou com ela. Ele se virou para trás ainda caminhando e gritou "Divirta-se com a sua nova família!" então correu mais uma vez, quase atropelando Branca no caminho. "Henry!" ela tentou gritar, mas o olhar de pena nos olhos da mulher a fez parar. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde. E por nada no mundo ela deixaria Branca ver o quanto ela era miserável por perder o filho. Mais uma vez culpa dos Encantados.

Robin e Roland não eram a nova família dela. Ela queria a antiga. E por um segundo a memória de ter Emma ao lado dela para salvar Henry na mina passou pela mente dela. Ela odiava a mulher com todas as forças que tinha. Mas mesmo quando ela estava aqui, ela incentivava Henry a não a tratar como um monstro. E de fato, ela era a única a conseguir isso.

Regina voltou para o carro e apertou o volante com raiva.  
Talvez, apenas talvez, o tiro tenha sido no próprio pé.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:** Obrigada a todos por rever e seguir essa história! Acho que estou deixando vocês mal acostumados com atualizações todos os dias, mas aqui está outra para vocês. Então aproveite._

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Magia que zomba**

Ela olhou no relógio mais uma vez naquele mesmo minuto. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para a visita noturna acabar e também dez minutos para ela encontrar Robin no Granny's. Ela conferiu o makeup pelo espelho retrovisor e desceu do carro. Ela estava estacionada em frente ao hospital há quase uma hora. Ela decidiu que era hora de tentar fazer algo para trazer a maldita loira de volta. Regina passou pela recepção e assistiu as enfermeiras olharem para ela com dúvida. "Posso ajudar Madame Prefeita?" uma delas finalmente ofereceu e Regina tentou sorrir. "Sim, quero visitar a senhorita Swan" Assim que ela falou, a enfermeira olhou para a outra e houve uma troca de olhares estranha. "Sinto muito, mas apenas Henry, Mary e David têm permissão para entrar Madame" ela falou quase temendo a fúria de Regina.  
A morena bufou. "Todos nessa maldita cidade sabem que eu compartilho um filho com essa mulher e ainda assim vocês não me deixam entrar. Por que vocês têm que provocar tanto?" ela disse calmamente e a enfermeira engoliu em seco "Mas foi a senhora que a colocou lá Madame Prefeita" ela disse e um segundo após o silêncio Regina riu. O riso que ela costumava usar quando era a Rainha. "E eu vou colocar você lá também se não me autorizar a entrar" ela disse debruçando sobre o balcão. A enfermeira deu um passo para trás, como se qualquer distância a pudesse ajudar. "Estou aqui para ajudar, preciso dela de volta para ter meu filho de volta" Regina tentou esclarecer e finalmente a mulher entregou a ela um crachá de visitante. Se foi por medo ou para deixá-la ajudar, Regina nunca saberia. Mas o que importava é que ela estava dentro.

Ela entrou no quarto e viu a loira mais uma vez. Um cheiro de iodo e sabonete estavam no ar, eles provavelmente a deram banho não muito tempo atrás. Ela puxou a poltrona em que Henry estava sentado mais cedo naquele dia e sentou. Ela se concentrou na mulher e invocou um sentimento para fazer a Maldição ser quebrada. Como todas as outras vezes, raiva e ódio foram o que ela usou. A fumaça roxa envolveu Emma e por um segundo ela pensou que isso poderia dar certo. Mas uma explosão verde desfez a fumaça e Regina sentiu a magia da Maldição zombando dela. Mais forte e mais complexa, é claro que ela não poderia combater mal com mal. E ela sabia como essa maldição deveria ser quebrada. Apenas um beijo de amor verdadeiro, mas não qualquer amor. Teria que ser um beijo de príncipe. Como foi com Aurora.

Ela bufou e olhou para o relógio na parede. Não havia mais nada para fazer lá. Ela teria que ir até o cofre e pesquisar um pouco mais. Não é como se ela precisasse parar uma maldição dessas alguma vez. Ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. "Por que você não podia simplesmente ter ido embora senhorita Swan..." antes que ela pudesse sequer começar a se repreender por falar com uma pessoa em coma, o telefone tocou. A tela indicava Robin e ela sorriu triste. "Olá"  
"Regina, aqui é Robin. Você não vem?" Ela podia sentir o sorriso caloroso do homem, mas hoje ela não estava com disposição para nada disso.  
"Não Robin, eu ia ligar. Infelizmente não posso te ver hoje" ela disse esperando que isso fosse o suficiente, mas parece que não.  
"Posso perguntar por quê?" ele pediu e ela deu de ombros, ele não poderia ver de qualquer maneira.  
"Estou visitando uma... Amiga" ela disse e mordeu o lábio olhando para Emma sobre a cama. "Katheryn?" ele disse curioso  
"Não" Regina não se importava de dar satisfações de onde ela estava, não era como se ela tivesse algo para esconder, mas dessa vez parecia diferente.  
"Então quem? Espere... São bips de batimentos cardíacos?" ele pediu e Regina sabia que ele não era muito feliz com a idéia de ela estar próxima a outra mãe de Henry. Nunca fez muito sentido, pelo menos não até esta tarde quando ela se pegou pensando que Emma era de fato parte da família.  
"Sim. Estou com Emma" ela respondeu e prendeu a respiração.  
"Emma..." ele disse como se estivesse experimentando o nome e Regina notou que sem querer a tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome. "Tudo bem, vejo você outro dia então".  
E antes que ela tivesse a chance de se despedir, Robin desligou o telefone.

Ela olhou para o dispositivo e se pudesse, o jogaria do outro lado da sala. "Ótimo Senhorita Swan. Primeiro meu filho, agora meu namorado".

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:** As coisas começam a clicar na cabeça de Regina ;]_

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Vídeos caseiros**

Henry tinha adormecido no sofá outra vez. Regina recolheu o controle do videogame que ele só podia usar aos domingos e os filmes eu estavam sobre a mesa da sala. Ela olhou para o DVD e apertou play direto no aparelho, dando inicio ao que parecia ser um vídeo caseiro.  
Segundos depois apareceram algumas imagens borradas e então Emma e Henry entraram em foco. Ela não sabia quem estava filmando, mas assim que David apareceu com três espadas de madeira nas mãos, ela soube que era Mary Margareth filmando. Ela nunca tinha visto o vídeo e entendeu porque Henry o esconderia. Os três brincaram com as espadas e ela infelizmente teve que admitir que David era um bom professor e que Emma e Henry tinham mesmo um pouco do sangue do Príncipe correndo nas veias. Alguns momentos depois, David saiu de cena e deixou somente Emma e Henry. Eles brincaram mais alguns instantes e de repente Henry pulou sobre a loira. Henry não era mais uma criança pequena, mas Emma o pegou com facilidade e ele sorriu quando ela o virou de cabeça para baixo. Regina nunca aprovaria esse tipo de coisa, mas o sorriso de Henry naquelas imagens valia mais do que ouro. A loira sorriu e o carregou até a câmera, e então ela escutou a voz de Emma dizendo para ele mandar um beijo para Regina porque depois ela enviaria o vídeo para a prefeita e em seguida um grito divertido de Henry dizendo que jamais deveriam, ou a mãe iria transformar os dois em sapos. Mesmo que as palavras pudessem soar maldosas, Regina sabia que era só a reação de uma criança a uma mãe mais regrada. Mas ainda assim, Emma disse que ele não deveria ter medo e que ela não iria amar eles menos por estarem brincando sem se machucar. E mesmo se virassem sapos.  
Nesse momento a imagem foi pausada. "Você nos odiaria por brincar assim?" a voz sonolenta do menino quase a assustou, mas Regina se virou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Desde que vocês estivessem seguros e felizes, eu nunca os odiaria" ela respondeu e se abaixou para ficar na altura dos olhos do menino que tinha se sentado no sofá. "Então por que você a amaldiçoou mãe?" ele pediu e foi a primeira vez que não soou com dor ou acusação. "Eu estava com medo Henry, de perder você. Eu cometi um erro." ela disse e prendeu a respiração. Henry pegou o controle e apertou o play novamente. As imagens voltaram a passar e Henry bateu a mão no espaço vazio no sofá, convidando Regina. Ela sentou e ele disse "Você poderia ter nos dois na sua vida" o menino deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Regina e por alguns segundos, ela ficou sem reação. Ela não sabia do que se tratava a frase de Henry, ele era jovem de mais para dizer algo que tive uma implicação tão adulta. Ela correu a mão pelos cabelos curtos e rebeldes do menino, logo ele estaria dormindo de novo e ela ainda assistiria aos vídeos durante a noite.

Em cada um deles havia alguma frase de admiração ou repreensão quando Henry ou mesmo Mary Margareth tentava dizer que ela era a Rainha Má. Aos poucos Regina foi vendo que Emma não a odiava, mas exatamente o contrário. E que ela estava deixando a cidade porque ela estava fazendo mais mal do que bem a ela e Henry.

Regina nunca foi uma mulher de chorar pelos seus atos, mas dessa vez, ela havia se arrependido.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:** Ajuda de Henry_

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Você vai ler para Emma hoje mãe?**

Quarta-feira, cinco horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos. Hora de ir. Regina se levantou mais uma vez do banco de espera e foi até a porta, pronta para chamar Henry. Mais uma vez o menino olhou para a mulher e guardou as coisas na mochila e saiu. A única coisa deixada para trás foi um livro. Mas era um livro diferente, um que ele tinha encontrado em branco e que ele disse que estava escrevendo com Emma. Ela sorriu da porta para a mulher ainda dormindo sobre a cama do hospital. Henry não a tratava mais com silêncio e no fundo ela sabia que era influência da mulher. Ela sabia que Henry não iria querer fazer algo que Emma não gosta. Ela deu um passo dentro da sala e olhou para a loira. "Te vejo mais tarde" ela sussurrou e se virou pra sair.

Regina calmamente dirigiu para a casa de Mary Margareth e Henry disse a ela algumas coisas sobre a escola. Ele não era o mais falador como era antes, mas estava começando a tentar um relacionamento com a mãe. Eles pararam em frente à casa e Henry desceu primeiro. Regina abriu a porta do carro e desceu. Antes que ela pudesse dar a volta um homem a puxou num abraço.  
"Robin!" Ela gritou e não pôde conter um sorriso. "Senti saudades de você Regina" Ele disse naquele sotaque que ela achava charmoso. Roland puxou a barra da saia lápis e ela o ergueu no colo. "Olá homenzinho" ela sorriu e o menino colocou um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela.  
Por alguns instantes Regina deu atenção para os Hood e logo em seguida ouviu um baque. Henry bateu o livro sobre o capô do Mercedes e limpou a garganta. "Você vai ler para Emma hoje mãe?" O olhar do menino demonstrava puro ciúme e ela ficou quase chocada. A mulher então olhou para Robin com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos. "Eu ia te convidar para sair..." ele tentou, mas Regina balançou a cabeça negativamente e entregou Roland a ele. "Talvez um outro dia, mas não às quartas-feiras" ela deu de ombros e caminhou para a calçada. Henry cerrou os olhos para o homem e Regina jurou que ele mostraria a língua se ela não o tivesse educado direito. "Vamos Henry" ela colocou a mão nos ombros do menino e o guiou para a porta.  
Antes de apertar a campainha, ela se abaixou para ficar na altura dos olhos do menino. "O que foi aquele olhar para Robin, querido?" ela pediu enquanto arrumava a gola da camisa da escola do menino. "Eu não gosto dele" ele deu de ombros. "E às vezes é bom ter uma mãe má. Emma não sabia fazer seu olhar de Medusa" ele disse sério e depois riu quando Regina abriu a boca em um pequeno o. "Medusa hein?" ela fez cócegas no garoto e ele riu ainda mais.  
Ela se levantou e esticou a mão para o menino. "Se você me entregar o livro, eu vou ler para Emma" ela pediu e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "O livro está no quarto de Emma. Estamos escrevendo, mas nós concordamos que você poderia ver se minha escrita está correta" ele falou olhando para baixo. Regina sorriu. "É claro querido" ela disse e deu um beijo no cabelo do menino. "Agora vá ver seus avós" Regina terminou e o menino abriu a porta e entrou. É claro que ele não tocaria a campainha.

A morena foi até a mansão, ela precisava trocar de roupa e deus sabe quanto ela queria um banho. Antes de oito horas da noite ela já estava no carro em direção ao hospital. Sem dizer uma única palavra, a enfermeira entregou a ela um crachá de visitante e Regina sorriu. Ela caminhou pelo corredor e foi até o quarto de Emma.  
A mulher estava na mesma posição, os aparelhos apitando calmamente, mostrando que ela estava viva. Regina sentou na poltrona e pegou o livro que estava na mesa ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Henry tinha desenhado um castelo e duas mulheres montadas em cavalos. Ela sorriu e traçou o desenho com a ponta dos dedos. Ele era um menino muito criativo.

Regina leu a história e por um momento, o coração dela caiu. Uma das páginas mostrava uma Rainha Má lançando uma luz de magia roxa na outra figura que se parecia com uma Emma dentro de uma armadura. Ela corrigiu os textos de Henry a lápis e tentou ignorar a picada da dor pela forma como o filho a via.  
Algumas páginas depois, outras figuras foram sendo adicionadas e Regina podia reconhecer quase todas. Ela descobriu que Robin, como um ladrão desonesto, havia roubado o coração da Rainha. E a fez acreditar que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Henry também adicionou uma figura para o que deveria ser a consciência de Emma que tentava falar com aqueles que a visitavam e que apareciam brevemente na sala cheia de fogo. Havia uma figura para ele também. E ele tinha sido humilde o bastante para apenas se colocar como um menino, sem poderes mágicos, mas com o coração do verdadeiro crente.  
Ela sorriu quando viu as imagens da Rainha se esgueirando no quarto de Emma, e por um instante ela notou que o filho tinha sim percebido tudo a respeito do que estava acontecendo. O coração dela caiu um pouco mais. Como ela poderia ter deixado isso tudo acontecer desse jeito?  
Ela poderia ser feliz com Henry e Emma? Eles seriam o suficiente? Emma a perdoaria? Ela poderia amar Emma?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio na parede pelo que parecia a milésima vez nos últimos tempos. Ela sabia a resposta para essas perguntas.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A:_** _Obrigada por todas as revisões!_

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Corrigindo um problema**

O relógio marcava cinco minutos para as nove da noite. Ela ainda não tinha decido se seria ou não capaz de trazer Emma de volta. E se não era amor o que ela sentia? E se tudo isso não passava de um sentimento de culpa? Se não era uma situação em que ela foi levada a acreditar, para trazer o filho de volta? Ela poderia lidar com a possibilidade de não ser capaz de amar alguém de verdade? Ela ainda estava muito quebrada para fazer isso?  
A enfermeira abriu a porta e se assustou ao ver a morena sentada lá. "Me desculpe Madame Prefeita" ela disse e estava fechando a porta quando Regina disse que já tinha terminado e estava saindo.

A morena foi para o carro e dirigiu até a mansão. Os pensamentos estavam espalhados por todos os lugares. Ela entrou e foi diretamente para o escritório. Um gole de cidra não faria mal hoje. Sentada na poltrona ela não podia deixar de pensar nas pequenas coisas que ela tinha visto Emma fazer por ela, e as outras coisas que estavam naqueles vídeos que Henry decidiu que ela poderia assistir. Mais dois copos e ela decidiu que era o suficiente. Era hora de dormir.  
Assim que ela decidiu se levantar para subir as escadas, o telefone tocou. Um sinal de nova mensagem.  
Era do hospital. Aparentemente, Emma demonstrou alguns sinais de melhora. Regina sorriu. Talvez ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo de verdade. A magia podia sentir algo mudando e a chance de a Maldição ser quebrada estava começando a existir. Regina guardou o telefone no bolso e subiu as escadas. Amanhã. Amanhã ela resolveria esse problema.

Eram sete e meia da manhã, quinta-feira. Regina já tinha se certificado de que Henry estava na escola e a prefeitura poderia aguentar um dia sem a presença dela. Ela estava há vinte minutos estacionada do lado de fora do hospital. Parte dela queria fazer isso. Outra parte estava morrendo de medo. Ela respirou fundo e saiu do carro.

Regina entrou pelo hospital e pegou o crachá na recepção, dessa vez, a enfermeira voltou o sorriso de Regina com um próprio sorriso tímido. Ela se dirigiu para o quarto de Emma de maneira firme. Abrindo a porta ela foi direto para o lado da cama e pegou a mão da Salvadora na própria mão. "É melhor você me amar também senhorita Swan. Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de jogar uma bola de fogo em você, mesmo em coma". Ela fechou os olhos e se abaixou sobre a loira. Um beijo leve foi colocado sobre os lábios de Emma e por um segundo nada aconteceu.  
Regina se levantou e olhou para o rosto de Emma ainda dormindo. O peso da decepção começando a crescer no peito e a raiva aumentando junto. Regina apertou a mão de Emma e se preparou para gritar com a mulher, e nesse exato momento uma luz brilhante encheu a sala. Regina segurou as palavras e apenas assistiu a magia trabalhar. Assim que a luz se dissipou, um belo par de olhos verdes a cumprimentaram.

"Regina?" Emma perguntou confusa. A morena sorriu e sem nenhum segundo de hesitação, capturou os lábios de Emma mais uma vez. O monitor de batimentos cardíacos começou a apitar mais rápido e Regina se afastou. "Espero que você não se dê ao trabalho de negar senhorita Swan. Não funcionaria se você não me amasse também" Regina disse antes que a equipe médica invadisse o quarto de Emma. Não houve resposta da loira, e a morena deixou a sala para que o médico pudesse vê-la.

Mais uma vez ela estava sentada na mesma cadeira no corredor do hospital, o cheiro de iodo ainda estava lá. Ela esperou até que Doutor Whale saísse da sala. Assim que ela viu o homem ela se levantou. "Como ela está Doutor?" Regina pediu e o homem sorriu. "Um pouco brava com você, mas bem. Parece até obra de magia, vossa Majestade..." o homem disse num tom sombrio e quase conspiratório. Regina sorriu. Ela sabia que em breve a cidade estaria dizendo o mesmo. Mas nada disso importava.

Ela fez a escolha certa, finalmente.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

 **Onde vive o amor**

Regina abriu a porta do quarto devagar. A loira olhou para ela com uma expressão vazia. A mulher entrou completamente no quarto e respirou fundo.  
"Sinceramente Regina. Você precisou me amaldiçoar por quase um ano para perceber o que havia entre nós?" Emma pediu enquanto pegava um pouco de gelatina na colher. Regina olhou para baixo e pensou numa resposta. "Eu não a amaldiçoei para perceber que te amava Emma. Eu queria meu filho comigo" ela respondeu tentando não parecer agressiva e Emma sorriu. "Você poderia ter a nós dois" ela disse comendo uma colherada da gelatina. A morena olhou para cima e sorriu "Henry disse a mesma coisa" ela deu um passo adiante e Emma apontou a colher para ela como se para fazer um ponto. "Vê, devem ser os genes..." a loira deu de ombros e Regina bufou cruzando os braços. "Eu poderia colocar você sob a maldição de novo senhorita Swan" Regina disse e tentou colocar a máscara de raiva no lugar e Emma riu. "Senti saudades também Regina".

Henry saía do colégio todos os dias às cinco e meia da tarde, exceto às quartas-feiras. Porém hoje era quinta-feira, ele não pediria para Regina ir ver Emma. Na verdade, hoje ele iria embora com Mary Margareth. Então a melhor opção foi esperar ambos na casa da dos Encantados. Emma tinha as chaves junto com os pertences dela guardados no hospital. Assim que a loira teve alta, Regina a levou para a casa e começou a preparar um jantar decente. Não havia nenhum problema com a receita do hospital, além do fato de que não tinha sabor nenhum.

"O que vamos dizer a Henry?" Emma pediu enquanto assistia Regina preparar os alimentos. "Nada, ele já sabe" ela apontou o livro para Emma e loira o pegou e folheou. Ela olhou de olhos arregalados para Regina. "Ele está crescendo" ela sussurrou e a morena sorriu. "Sim, ele está".

Emma deixou o livro e deu a volta na ilha da cozinha e antes que Regina pudesse protestar ela puxou a mulher pela cintura contra o próprio corpo. Regina congelou com as mãos erguidas, uma delas segurando a colher de pau do molho de tomate. "É o que você quer?" Emma perguntou e a morena engoliu em seco. Emma estava cheirando o habitual perfume e ela estava perto demais para Regina pensar de forma coerente. Ela molhou os lábios secos e assistiu Emma fazendo o mesmo. Ela queria dizer sim, ela queria que sua mente a deixa-se viver esse romance. Mas ainda havia muita dor dentro do coração para que ela pudesse entregá-lo a Emma. A loira tirou uma das mechas de cabelo que tinha escapado do coque de Regina e o colocou atrás da orelha. Regina quase corou com a ação doce. Havia muito tempo desde que ela foi tratada com tanto carinho.  
"Emma você conhece a minha história. Não é uma questão simples de sim ou não" ela respondeu e apoiou a mão livre no ombro de Emma, elas estavam ainda mais perto e ela podia sentir a respiração da mulher. A loira concordou. "Posso tentar ganhar seu coração, vossa Majestade?" ela pediu com um sorriso. Regina sorriu de volta e pegando a loira de surpresa, colocou um beijo rápido nos lábios rosa. "Sim" e então ela se virou para voltar à atenção para o molho fervendo.

Antes que Emma pudesse tentar ganhar a atenção de Regina mais uma vez, a porta principal abriu, e em seguida a voz de Branca perguntando se Encantado tinha esquecido a porta aberta. Assim que a mulher entrou pela porta, ela correu os olhos pela sala e cozinha e congelou. "Emma?" ela pediu quase sem voz. Henry veio logo atrás, perguntando o que havia de errado. Ele olhou para cima e os olhos do menino brilharam e ele sorriu. "Emma!" ele gritou e deixou a mochila cair na frente da porta e correu para a mulher. Emma baixou, o pegou e abraçou erguendo o menino junto com o próprio corpo e colocando beijos no cabelo dele. "Cuidado Henry, Emma tem que se recuperar ainda" Ela disse e nesse instante a sobrancelha de Branca se ergueu e Emma virou para Regina dizendo que aguentava muito bem o filho delas. "O que está acontecendo?" Branca pediu e Emma se virou para ela, deixando Henry de pé no chão novamente, ela viu o olhar de curiosidade nos olhos do menino também. "Regina me acordou" ela deu de ombros e um segundo depois elas ouviram Henry sussurrar "beijo do amor verdadeiro" e Branca cobrir a boca com as mãos. Ninguém poderia imaginar qual seria a reação da morena mais jovem e o silêncio pairou sobre a casa.

Antes que houvesse uma resposta, David chegou e abraçou a mulher, que estava muito em choque para retornar. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou Emma. "Emma!" ele disse e como Henry, correu para abraçar a filha. "Como?" ele pediu e Emma sorriu. "Regina" ela deu de ombros mais uma vez e esperou a reação do pai. "Oh" ele olhou entre as duas mulheres. Regina ainda atrás da ilha, desligou o fogo do molho. "Obrigada Regina" ele disse e abraçou Emma mais uma vez. "Pai, você sabe como ela me acordou não é?" – "Sim, eu sei" ele respondeu e caminhou novamente para o lado de Branca. "Encantado, ela não po-" –"Não pode o que Branca?" ele pediu, com um pouco de raiva nos olhos. "Nós já estragamos demais a vida delas para dar opinião no que elas querem. Eu apenas quero que Emma seja feliz" ele falou e de repente Emma sabia por que ele seria um Rei sábio e respeitado.

Alguns minutos depois, Regina tirou a lasanha do forno e serviu. Branca disse que não estava com fome e que iria encontrar Ruby. Mas Emma, David e Henry sentaram-se a mesa. Emma logo saudou a lasanha com um gemido de prazer. "Deus, como eu senti falta disso" ela murmurou enquanto colocava outro pedaço na boca. Henry sorriu feliz para Regina e por um breve momento ela quase jogou uma bola de fogo em si mesma por não perceber antes que essa era a felicidade que ela tanto procurava.

FIM

* * *

 **N/A: Ok, este é o fim, mas não o Fim... Sua imagina ção pode levar essa História a qualquer lugar ;]  
** **Logo estarei postando mais histórias e espero ver vc todxs!**

 **Obrigada por todo o suporte, por todos os favoritos, por todos os seguidores, e especialmente a todos o revisores, vocês todos fizeram meu dia/vida melhor, obrigada mais uma vez ;]**

 **ENILLORAC =]**


End file.
